


Hot Days and Sweet Nights

by emmabeth



Series: You, Me, And The Magic Between Us [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feel-good, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hot Weather, M/M, Riding, Skinny Dipping, Teasing, dorian is a carmel treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/pseuds/emmabeth
Summary: It’s hot enough to fry a gurgut egg on Dorian’s butt, not that Aaron would try. Instead, he takes his steamy lover to the stream for a bath.





	Hot Days and Sweet Nights

Aaron groaned. It was hot. Impossibly and insufferably and some other -bly word hot. And humid. The humidity hung around them until it was almost a dense fog and he felt sick to his stomach breathing in the wet air. They’d come to the Exalted Plains on a mission to help Solas. Then Solas had gotten upset, rightfully so, and vanished. 

In the fight with the demon Sera had been injured, so they’d camped for the night while Dorian and Aaron applied healing spells to her. The next day however had brought an unbearable heat. While they’d been camped, Marshal Proulx had come by, claiming a patrol had gone missing ‘and oh so long as the Inquisitor is in the area, won’t you please…?’. 

In the fog though, it would be hard to find anything. Blackwall and Sera had gone up a tree… literally, trying to find somewhere cool to nap. 

“Let’s head down to the lake?” Aaron asked Dorian. 

Sera catcalled from up in her tree and Aaron made a gesture to remind her to mind her own business, then they both laughed. 

“The lake is a mistake,” Dorian said. The poor Tevinter mage was not having a good day. His clothes had wrinkled in the heat and his perfectly styled hair had also suffered adverse effects thanks to the humidity. Strangely, Dorian’s moustache was still looking perfect. 

“Oh come on, it will be nice to take a dip.” Aaron smiled. 

Dorian looked up at him with a smug expression, which incidentally was his resting normal face. “Fine. Let’s go,” he agreed. 

Aaron, who had been locked up in a tower for most of his eighteen years, found being outside exciting, no matter the weather. Yes, right now it was sweltering and he really wanted to get out of it. But on the other hand, it was new, it was something different, something that had previously been forbidden. He couldn’t get enough of new. 

They walked down to the lake, out of the shade of the trees and instantly started being eaten alive by bugs. A swarm of gnats flew right into Aaron’s face and he batted them away at the same time he felt mosquitoes biting his legs. 

“By the Maker!” Aaron cursed, spitting out a bug that had flown into his mouth. 

Dorian, looking wrinkled and miserable started chuckling a little, which quickly turned into full-on laughing. 

“Still water means more insects. We’d be better off at a river,” he said, clearly enjoying watching Aaron being swarmed. 

“This is terrible,” Aaron complained. In the shade, it was horse flies that came to bite and here, it was every other bug. The Exalted Plains were really cursed. 

Dorian grabbed Aaron’s arm and led him away from the waters edge. They weren't far from the stream that fed the lake. At least it was shaded there. Of course some insects still buzzed around, looking for blood or just a mouth to hop into. But it was far better. 

“Honestly.” Dorian sighed. He freed a cicada from Aaron’s hair. 

Aaron smiled happily at him. One of the hardest things to figure out was if Dorian found Aaron’s youth and innocence annoying or endearing. Aaron had a strong suspicion that Dorian didn’t know the answer either. 

Aaron started stripping off his clothes, eager to get in the water. He couldn’t swim for shit, so it was just as well they weren’t in the lake. The stream was barely waist high on him and it should work fine. Though he had nearly drowned in it a few months ago, he wasn’t at all intimidated. 

“You know that it won’t actually help. You’ll still be hot and mucky,” Dorian pointed out. 

“It’ll be fine.” Aaron chuckled, starting to get undressed. 

“You nearly drown anytime the water gets waist high,” Dorian continued grumbling. 

“Well I’ve got you here to save me.” Aaron was unperturbed. 

“That’s what you think.” Dorian chuckled. “I’m not going to save any fool who knows he can’t swim but goes swimming.” 

Aaron laughed. “You’d miss me, admit it.” He stood up and leaned in. He saw the corner of Dorian’s lips twitch. 

“I’d miss parts of you,” Dorian said with a lusty look over Aaron’s body. 

“Damn right you would.” Aaron playfully swatted Dorian’s ass. “Now get naked.”

They both laughed and quickly stripped, even Dorian seemed unable to deny the lure of the water. 

Aaron stepped in, slipping on the bank but finding his footing before he fell. Dorian was much more graceful about it, stepping in like a king into his royal bath. As Aaron watched the sweaty caramel delight that was Dorian Pavus get wet, he thanked the Maker, Andraste and his dear sweet parents for putting him on this planet. 

Dorian was a breathtaking beauty, even if at the moment he was making a silly face as his toes squished in moss. Whatever magic the anchor was, Aaron was glad he had it. Glad for anything that had allowed him to meet Dorian. 

“See? Feels great,” Aaron said happily. He cupped some water and started washing. The water was warm but not nearly as warm as the surrounding air. 

Dorian harrumphed. “I bet there are leeches.” He sank lower, unlike Aaron he wasn’t afraid of water since he could swim. 

“Leeches would be interesting. I’ve never seen one!” Aaron laughed, but splashed Dorian for teasing him. 

The splash had been intended for Dorian’s chest, but since he’d been sinking in the water, it hit him square in the face. And his mouth was open. 

The look Dorian gave Aaron would have made Aaron run if he thought he could ever successfully outrun Dorian Pavus, Tevinter mage extraordinaire. 

“Oops.” Aaron laughed a little. “Well, it will be good for your hair?” he offered as a silver lining. A wall of water doused him and if his footing hadn’t been as good as it was,he probably would have gone under. It was no little splash, but a full on wave Dorian had made with a spell. 

Aaron spluttered a little. “Okay, I deserved that.” He laughed, brushing back his bright red hair. 

“You sure did.” Dorian huffed. He grinned though, clearly enjoying his little joke. 

Aaron gave him a curious look. “Is your moustache…?” He rubbed the water out of his eyes. 

“Nope!” Dorian said, scooting back up the bank. Aaron laughed and grabbed for him, catching his wrist. 

“Careful!” Dorian said as Aaron’s foot slipped a little on him. If he hadn’t been holding onto Dorian he probably would have gone in. 

“Well, then don’t run away from me.” Aaron chuckled. From down here he was actually at the perfect angle to admire the mixture of clean water and sweat on Dorian’s caramel skin. He held onto Dorian’s wrist for support and leaned in to lick the small of his back. Just above his ass were two perfect dimples that had collected water. Aaron sucked one and then the other. 

“Aaron!” Dorian’s voice was a reprimand, but he couldn’t turn or he’d risk unbalancing Aaron and being responsible for involuntary homicide of the Herald.. 

“Yummy,” Aaron said happily, licking the base of Dorian’s spine. 

A shiver ran up Dorian’s spine as Aaron’s tongue ran over it. 

“You’re pushing your luck…” Dorian said, his breath catching. 

Aaron smiled but stopped. “Sorry, I couldn't resist,” he said, standing up and carefully walking around so he could see Dorian from the front. 

“Uh huh,” Dorian said with a little chuckle. But Dorian’s hazel eyes were also roaming over Aaron’s wet body. 

The fog had lifted a little, and so had some of the oppressive heat. Aaron decided it would be the perfect time for a little quality time with his lover. Dorian was so careful at Skyhold, they normally only had a few hours to steal.

Dorian must have recognized some look in Aaron's eye. “Forget it, it’s still hot enough to fry a gurgut egg.” He chuckled and stepped out of the water with Aaron in tow. 

“Dorian.” Aaron just had to say his name, his voice low and full of meaning. 

Dorian didn’t turn to face Aaron but his spine arched. “This is the trouble of trying to be with a young man.” Dorian folded his arms, pretending to be unaffected. 

“Dorian.” Aaron stepped behind him, hands snaking around his waist. He ran his fingers across the moisture on Dorian’s skin. Aaron loved the spicy and sweet smell that always emanated from Dorian and right now, it was especially strong.

Dorian shivered a little, looking over his shoulder at Aaron. “You’re incorrigible.” 

Aaron grinned at him and pressed a little kiss on Dorian’s shoulder. He knew Dorian would put a stop to anything if he really wasn’t interested. Truth be told, despite saying he was done playing hard to get, Dorian still liked playing hard to get. 

However, it was a game that both of them liked. Aaron pressed close against him. Normally Dorian’s skin was cool to the touch, but now it was warm as their wet bodies pressed together. 

Aaron kissed his neck, feeling Dorian relax in his arms. A soft sigh escaped Dorian’s lips and he pressed back against Aaron, his front of resistance gone. Suppressing a triumphant grin, Aaron pulled away, going down on his knees and digging through his small pack. 

“I’m not laying down on the ground,” Dorian protested when Aaron got on his knees. 

“Course you’re not. You’re going to ride me like there’s no tomorrow.” Aaron pulled out a jar of lubricant and beamed. 

“Oh, am I now?” Dorian chuckled. He lifted his foot and put it on Aaron’s shoulder, forcing him back in the sweet summer grass. 

Aaron laughed as the foot came down and pinned him to the ground. Dorian stood over him like a conquering hero. While Dorian was busy posturing, Aaron uncapped the lube and put his fingers in it. Dorian’s hazel eyes watched as Aaron started stroking himself. With a wet, naked Dorian over him, he didn’t really need the touch to grow stiff. But Dorian liked it, the tip of his smooth tongue snaked out, licking his bottom lip as he watched Aaron touch himself. 

Dorian leaned more weight on his foot, pressing Aaron into the ground. An involuntary moan escaped Aaron as he was pressed down, looking up at Dorian smirking at him. 

“Interesting reaction,” Dorian teased and Aaron had no doubt they’d explore that more later. For now, Dorian lifted his foot and stood over Aaron, sinking down into a crouch. 

It was Dorian’s turn to coat his fingers in the slick lube and he started fingering himself. Watching his face turn from the smug expression to one of pleasure was one of Aaron’s greatest enjoyments. He stopped stroking himself and used his slick fingers to give Dorian’s length a few teasing pumps. 

“That’s enough,” Dorian said after a few moments, removing his fingers and rocking on his heels until he was lined up with Aaron’s thick member. 

“Hmmm,” Aaron moaned happily as he lifted his hips, helping Dorian line up and sink down. It felt amazing every time he joined with Dorian and his body only craved more and more. 

Dorian’s head tipped back in a long sigh as he sank down, the stretch was just right for them both. 

“Feels so good,” Aaron groaned. 

“Damn right, it’s because I’m good,” Dorian said, his smirk somewhat diminished by the lusty flush of his cheeks. Dorian started riding Aaron, their bodies became even more sweaty and Aaron couldn’t resist touching all of Dorian. 

Aaron tried to sit up, wanting more, but Dorian pushed him back. “Told you it’s too hot for this.” Dorian huffed, as beads of sweat rolled down his brow. 

“It’s perfect.” Aaron grinned. 

Dorian rolled his eyes a little and moved faster, swiveling his hips greedily. 

Finally, Aaron couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Dorian. Dorian dropped to his knees and they moved together. Aaron kissed him, moaning against his lover’s mouth. 

“Darling, I can’t…” Dorian panted. Aaron nodded, he was close too. Reluctantly, he pulled out of Dorian. Dorian did not like having Aaron come in him and Aaron couldn’t blame him. With a little adjusting Aaron started rubbing their cocks together, moaning happily. 

"Dorian...!” Aaron cried as he came, spilling across their bodies. Dorian crushed Aaron’s mouth in a kiss, as if he was trying to drink down that name and he came as well, his body spasming against Aaron’s. 

They panted in each other’s arms, both smiling and enjoying their afterglow. Aaron put his hands in Dorian’s damp hair and played with the curls that had gotten out of control. 

“So there is something important we have to talk about,” Aaron said, kissing Dorian’s mouth.

“Like how you owe me for this?” Dorian chuckled breathlessly. 

“More like how you have actually enchanted your moustache to stay perfect.” Aaron grinned.

***

“Dunno why I had to come and kill that demon thingy.” Sera complained, playing with the fire by throwing twigs and grass in. The fire had been an uncomfortable heat, but needed for cooking. As soon as possible they’d let it die, but Sera kept keeping the embers alive with fresh little bursts of fuel. 

“Because you said you couldn’t stand another minute holed up at Skyhold,” Aaron reminded her with a chuckle. 

“I hate the outdoors,” Sera muttered. 

“When we get back I’ll help you steal a pie,” Blackwall promised her. 

Sera perked up. “Right, it’s settled then. We’ll steal three pies.” 

“Three?” Dorian asked curiously. 

“Oh alright, six.” Sera conceded as if that’s what Dorian had meant. 

The guys all shook their heads a little, chuckling. 

Aaron looked over at Dorian, a small smile on his lips. Dorian, by the grace of the Maker, also happened to look up. When he saw Aaron watching him he made the smallest pucker of his lips in a kiss. They both chuckled and looked away, but Aaron couldn’t help but look back at him. 

Dorian was brushing his fingers over the delicate shell of his ear, the gold piercing he’d gotten glimmered in the moonlight. Just about every fiber of Aaron’s being cried out, wanting to be next to Dorian and suck on that gold ring in his ear. 

Flicking the ring in his ear, Dorian looked at Aaron as if he could read his mind. He rolled his eyes fondly and rolled his neck, nice long stretches that exposed his skin and made Aaron want to bite it. 

“I think I’ll turn in. Thank you all for another wonderful day,” Dorian said playfully. He got up and walked to his tent. As he passed behind Aaron his fingers brushed over his back. Aaron felt the brushes like lighting coursing through his body. He sat up straight and tried to keep his face neutral at least. 

“It’s hot as Andraste’s nether parts. I’m not sleeping in a tent. And I’m not sleeping with clothes on,” Sera said, standing up and striding off. 

Blackwall and Aaron shared a look. “We’d better warn the sentry,” Blackwall said with a long sigh, getting up and leaving Aaron alone. 

Aaron had to fight himself to not jump up and run headlong into Dorian’s tent. Though he doubted they’d fooled either Blackwall or Sera, there were still some standards to be maintained. At least, that’s what Dorian kept saying. Aaron was more of the camp that said, ‘screw standards, I want my lover to pay for getting me all fidgety’. 

He went to his own tent, wrote off a few letters and about an hour later strolled sneakily to Dorian’s tent. 

“I’m impressed with your restraint.” Dorian chuckled. He was sitting on his bedroll, half naked and wholly glorious.

“I try.” Aaron chuckled, tying up the tent flaps. 

“But,” Dorian stopped Aaron from crawling onto the bedroll with his foot in Aaron’s chest. “You’re way too easy to rile up. You need to learn the art of teasing.” 

Aaron ran his fingers over Dorian’s foot, caressing the sensitive arch. “I think I do okay at teasing.” 

Dorian chuckled, a soft happy sound that rumbled in his chest. “You’re impossible.” 

Grinning, Aaron ran the soft pads of his fingers over Dorian’s tendon up his ankle. “Perhaps. That only makes me more endearing to you though,” he reminded Dorian. 

“Yeah, right.” Dorian pulled his foot away though and let Aaron come onto the bedroll at last. 

Aaron leaned over Dorian, kissing him sweetly. However, the sweetness was soon swept away and traded for a hot open mouthed kiss. There hadn’t been nearly enough kissing this afternoon. 

Dorian smiled against his mouth and leaned into the kiss, his finger’s in Aaron’s hair, making a general mess of it. 

Aaron laid down on the bedroll next to Dorian. “I’m staying the night.” He smiled, his head on the pillow. 

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.” Dorian hummed thoughtfully, tracing his fingers over the soft linen of Aaron’s shirt. 

“It was implied when you summoned me here,” Aaron pointed out. So far, they hadn’t spend the night together once, not all the way until morning anyway. And Aaron thought it was high time they change that. 

Dorian sighed and laid on his side next to Aaron. “There’s nothing wrong with sneaking out of bed early.” 

Aaron rolled to his side and picked up the hand that had been playing with his chest. He pressed little kisses to Dorian’s fingertips. 

“In the Circle people would have affairs, but we’d always have to slip away as fast as possible. You couldn’t linger because any relations were forbidden,” Aaron explained softly, not able to quite look Dorian in the eye. He hadn’t been a virgin when he’d met Dorian, and the only relationship he’d ever had had been one of quick exchanges, glances, lips, hands… nothing that lasted, nothing that showed. 

Aaron was ready to experience the other side of relationships, the long mornings in each other’s arms. The afternoons spent relaxing together. The evenings of passion. He wanted more. But there was still a fear with Dorian: Dorian didn’t really do more. He wasn’t used to it either.

So there they were, two mages who were both afraid of themselves, one afraid of what was between them and the other afraid of everything that came between them. It was a problem that could only be solved with patience, time. Sadly, with the heavens broken open no one knew how much time was left. And as Dorian kept pointing out, Aaron was young, he didn’t have the wisdom to wait. 

He held his breath, waiting for Dorian’s verdict. Dorian had gone still after Aaron spoke, probably thinking how to let Aaron down gently. 

Dorian’s lips curled in a little smile and he pressed one of his fingers back to Aaron’s lips, asking for another kiss, which Aaron gave him. Aaron glanced at him, the warmth in Dorian's eyes, the way the gold flecks glowed said enough. 

“Alright. But you have to read that book I gave you,” Dorian teased a little. 

“The giant one in a language I can’t read?” Aaron gasped. “You’re cruel.” He chuckled. 

“That’s the deal. Those spells will be good for you to learn.” Dorian gently brushed back some hair from Aaron’s forehead. 

“I’ll only learn if you teach me.” Aaron grinned, curling a finger under Dorian’s chin and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Deal.” Dorian smiled, kissing him sweetly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for this [angelzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzoo/pseuds/angelzoo)
> 
> They requested I come back to this couple. Here's one for you, love!


End file.
